


Pikachu vs. Lopunny

by Smolkobold



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Battle, F/M, Oral Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolkobold/pseuds/Smolkobold





	Pikachu vs. Lopunny

The mega lopunny twirled in the air magnificently, carrying the masked pikachu in tow between his legs, squishing her cheeks together as they landed hard, pressing lopunny’s thick thighs harder against the pikachu’s face as he struck a pose for the crowd. The pikachu struggled to move, weakly thrashing between his vice grip before being plucked up by her tail and having her face pressed roughly against his crotch.

“And he’s going for the piledriver!” 

Lopunny lifted his legs and crashed into the ground, pikachu landing face first. In the split second they bounced on the mat, pikachu flew between his legs and grasped the lopunny from his armpits, flipping onto her back with a devastating blow. Letting go, the athletic pikachu cried out, leaping high into the air and landing squarely on the lopunny’s stomach, forcing him to cry out before walking over to her chin. The lopunny fought back with a devastating kick, bringing both to their feet. 

“This one’s looking to be a close match, who’s going to come out ahead?”

The crowd cheered for their respective favorites, shaking signs, stomping, and shouting for their side to be victorious. Betting was not allowed, but from the people in the stands, it was clear that there was some sort of side bet going on outside of the stadium.

Lopunny dashed backward, making some space before flying in with a spinning kick. The pikachu narrowly avoided it, bouncing off the ropes and rebounding into a tackle, which lopunny avoided. Both of them turned and went for a grab, but instead caught each other’s hands. The lopunny kicked pikachu squarely between the legs, and pikachu flew up into the air with a pained expression. People booed and shouted for a foul, but the referee made no such call.

The pikachu remained motionless in the air until it was too late. The lopunny jumped up and kicked it, only to realize it was a substitute. The crowd cheered as the pikachu dashed into the lopunny from behind, spinning in the air before grabbing it and tumbling forwards with a vicious shock. But the reversal was quick, the lopunny rolled onto his back and kicked the pikachu skyward once more.

Pikachu soared down with incredible speed, grabbing onto lopunny’s ears and somersaulting him onto the mat with a resounding thud. The lopunny remained motionless on the mat while the pikachu twisted her legs around and hopped off its face onto the mat elegantly. Suddenly, the crowd gasped. Bulging outwards from the torn stockings, the lopunny was sporting an erection that had slipped out through one of the holes in the leggings.

The lopunny flushed a deep red as it sat in the center of the ring, the pikachu leaning down and giving it a gentle shock before sliding it the full way out of the leggings. The crowd oohed and aahed as the pikachu leaned down and opened wide, gently curling her tongue around the foreskin of the lopunny, who was now covering his face with his paws in embarrassment. The Pikachu used her tiny paws to peel back the foreskin and now used wide, sweeping motions with her tongue. The lopunny made soft whimpering noises, begging for the pikachu to give him more.

With a little flick of her tongue, the masked pikachu enveloped his bright pink head with her mouth, softly bobbing up and down on his throbbing cock. It twitched gently in her mouth and she began going deeper and deeper. The lopunny’s hips quivered and he pushed himself up slightly, trying to give her more of his shaft. She stroked his shaft softly and gently with one paw and rubbed one of his ample thighs with the other.

“W-Well there we have it, folks..”

The crowd booed quietly, and then louder. “We expected a fight! Where’s the winner?” One man yelled. “Get them out of the ring!” a young woman shouted.

Immediately, the pikachu opened her mouth, releasing the tip of his cock with a soft “pop” before turning to the crowd. She winked and with an astounding “Pi-Kaa!” Picked up the lopunny and suplexed him with a shock. The crowd went absolutely wild as his fat cock was pounded into her throat with incredible strength and power. The lopunny pumped his hips wildly into the depths of the pikachu’s throat. Suddenly, a thick torrent of hot cum spewed out from the base of his prick, coating both the pikachu’s mask and his balls with his thick seed. Roaring applause followed.

“Looks like the match is back on! Hang onto your tickets!”

The lopunny fell over and lay on his back, cum dribbling from his tip.

“Unless the lopunny can get up, this is over for him!”

The lopunny, still erect rose from the ground and tackled over the pikachu, grinding his hips against hers roughly. Before he could go in for the pin, the pikachu wrapped her hands and feet around his dick, allowing him to rub his shaft against the entire length of her body. He thrusted roughly, and the pikachu moaned softly in response, every once in a while taking a moment to lick the tip. When he went down for the pin, the pikachu rolled over and jumped onto his face, dry humping him forcefully. 

Instead of pulling the pikachu off, the lopunny responded by stroking himself, already lubricated from his prior ejaculation, forcing his tongue down her tight spats. This time, it was the pikachu that let out hot, passionate moans. The pikachu forced it into a tumble, ending with the pikachu sitting on the lopunny’s face, and the lopunny’s tip directly in the pikachu’s mouth. From there, she cleaned off his tip, slicked it with spit, and stroked him with reckless abandon. 

The lopunny would not stand for this, and threw the pikachu across the ring. Ending up tangled in the ropes on the other side, the lopunny charged, lifting her spats roughly and ramming his cock into her tight pussy. The pikachu cried out, struggling with the ropes as he pumped his hips, forcing his dick as deep as he could manage into the little pokemon. Without skipping a beat, the lopunny pressed his lips to the pikachu’s and they embraced, tangled in the ropes, kissing passionately. The pikachu was the first to break the kiss, her entire body quivering in orgasm against his shaft.

“Looks like pikachu is down!” 

The pikachu untangled herself, and laid on the mat, where the lopunny continued pounding her as she moaned senselessly. 

“Is pikachu down for the count?”

Upon hearing this, the pikachu jolted forwards, leaving the lopunny fucking the air for a moment, surprised at her incredible speed. Returning with great precision, she rolled forwards in a fierce tackle, knocking him onto his back. Standing tall, she sat down forcefully, planting her hips against his. The lopunny cried out in pleasure as she began riding him with lustful intent. Pressing a firm paw to her chest, she sped up, her hips going quicker and quicker until she was nearly a blur. Both of them moaned intensely, begging each other for more. The lopunny’s hips rocked and tried to thrust underneath her, but he was helpless to the pikachu’s powerful hips and thick, round ass.

Without warning the pikachu hopped up from the lopunny, and bounced off of his chest onto the ring.

“What’s going on? Could it be…?”

The pikachu deftly climbed the ropes and appealed to the crowd, the helpless lopunny reduced to a moaning, desperately masturbating mess. The crowd roared in her favor. She lifted a paw high into the air and then licked it, pulling her spats tight and rubbing it against her backside, a devilish smirk creeping along her face.

“COULD IT BE?”

The pikachu jumped high into the air, lifting her legs nearly to her chest and freefalling onto the lopunny.

“IT IS! ANAL OFF THE TOP ROPES OH MY GOD!”

The pikachu landed with precision, her tight pikachu asshole spread wide in an instant as she took his huge cock to its base in one motion. The lopunny quivered, then shot thick ropes of cum into the pikachu, pounding what little of the base he had left into her as he continued pouring her full of hot cum. The pikachu smiled and winked at the crowd, forming a peace sign as her stomach distended from the sheer volume of his seed. As the pikachu uneasily rose up, the lopunny remained on the mat, seemingly unconscious. 

“I THINK IT’S OVER FOLKS. AND THE TITLE GOES TO…PIKACHU LIBRE!”


End file.
